Chances
by LowRuiMa 8D
Summary: The host club plans on going to a party at their country club. Who's taking Haruhi? Hilarious story...we promise :D R&R please. Written by Ma Revised by Low and Rui, sort of a group project if you will.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru wasn't really paying attention to the lord, as he sat next to Kaoru. His head was pounding from a hard day's work at the Host club and his brother most likely felt the same.

Impressing women has your job cut out for you. Those Ouran girls were so crazy!

"So, in conclusion, I'm going to ask Haruhi to the dance at our country club." The lord spoke, smiling happily.

Hikaru's ears perked up at this, suddenly sitting up straight and the aching in his head disappeared; now all he could think of was what Haruhi's reply would be...

"Oh, but my lord, don't you think you're a little too old for her?" He diverted, trying keep the anger from his voice.

"No, not really Kaoru, do you think I'm too old for her?"

Twitching, he looked at Tamaki like he was an idiot.

"I'm HIKARU, my lord!" He yelled, piercing Tamaki's ears.

Hikaru didn't like to be confused with his brother, although being the twins that they were, it was understandable, there was only one person that could tell them apart, and she was Haruhi.

"My apologies, Hikaru."

"No sweat, my lord." He sat down but was still a little irritated.

"So, uhh... does anyone know where Haruhi is?" Tamaki questioned, giving them his boyish smile.

Honey looked up from the large piece of cake that was all over his round face, "I think she's outside enjoying the fresh air."

"Good, I'll go ask her now." Tamaki grinned again, getting up from his seat on the couch and heading out the door.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Hikaru questioned, finding an excuse to make sure that Haruhi didn't accept.

"I believe we should." Kyoya answered, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose with his index finger.

Breathing a sigh of relief, He walked alongside his brother, following closely behind the lord.

_Meanwhile..._

Haruhi sat under the shade, reading a book to herself, when she heard somebody shout her name. Knowing it was probably one of her friends, or a fangirl, she continued reading. She hated being interrupted, as it was just getting to the good part, too.

"HARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Honey's familiar voice shouted, giving up trying to ignore them, she slowly placed her book down, eyes widening as Hikaru and Tamaki ran towards her at the speed of light.

"HA-RU-HIIIIII!" Tamaki shouted, sprinting across the courtyard.

"HARUHI!" Hikaru shouted, running with his arm outstretched.

_What do these rich bastards want now? _She closed the book that she was reading and waited for them to come up to her. She had just gotten to the good part too.

"Will...you ... go ...to ... the... dance..." Tamaki began, before Hikaru urgently pushed him out of the way.

"Areyougoingtothedanceatthecountryclub?" Hikaru finished all in one breath. He was panting as he looked up at Haruhi.

"Err... I'm not really a dance person," Haruhi answered quickly eyeing the book in her hand.

Hikaru suddenly felt better, she wasn't going to the dance so there was no chance that she was going with Tamaki. He grinned.

"What if I got you a dress to wear? Would you go with me then?" Tamaki tried again, looking at her expectantly.

" I'm not so poor that I couldn't afford my own clothing, Tamaki-sempai " She said with a hint of annoyance, getting up from her spot and walking away slowly.

"HARUHI! Stop!" Tamaki decided to try again, persistently running after her, and placing one hand on her shoulder.

"P... p... please?" Tamaki wasn't one used to saying please, so it took him awhile to get it out.

Hikaru looked at the two of them, his smirk fading away. He frowned at Tamaki's hand on Haruhi's shoulder. The Ouran girls noticed.

"Kawaii! Haruhi-san is the love of Tamaki-kun's life!!!!!!!! KAWAIIIII MOE !!!" dozens of girls screamed.

Haruhi stared nervously at the adoring fans_. If they won't leave me alone then I'll get some reading done at home_. She thought to herself, wandering off towards home, Honey and Mori following after her.

Tamaki stared after Haruhi while Hikaru glared at the back of Tamaki.

"Tono, why are you asking your daughter to the dance?"

"To protect her from horny teenage boys like YOU!" He retorted.

"ME, HORNY?! You're a friggin horny volcano waiting to explode, all over poor Haruhi!"

"I'm NOT horny!"

"Oh yeah, fine you're an old FART!" Hikaru yelled, practically roaring.

"I'm not an old fart! Haruhi, tell Hikaru you'll go with daddy and that Daddy isn't an old horny fart."

"NO, Haruhi should go with me, and you're an old fart!"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to the spot Haruhi was sitting in a couple of minutes ago, to find she had disappeared. "Haruhi!?"

"She went off with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai a few moments ago," Kyoya informed them, standing in the corner with Kaoru, listening to their argument.

"TAMAKI, I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE DANCE!!!!" A dozen girls squealed, as they watched the argument.

"Thank you for the offer fair princesses, but I will get back to you tomorrow at the host club! Farewell my beautiful princesses." Tamaki smiled as walked away calmly.

"AHHHHHHH Tamaki-kun is so handsome!!!!!" The girls screamed.

Tamaki made his way towards the parking lot to go find Haruhi.

He wondered where she could have gone, yelling to his limo driver to drive around town.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hello? Honey-sempai, do you know where Haruhi is ?" Hikaru asked, speaking into his cell phone.

"HIKA-CHAN! Haru-chan, Takashi, and I are at a park for commoners! There's a lot of children and ICE CREAM!"

"Which park?"

"The one near Haru-chan's house! "

"Thank you, Honey-sempai."

"You're welcome, HIKA-CHAN!"

'_That was too easy. Dumb Tono decided to drive around town to look_.' Hikaru smirked, walking with his brother and Kyoya to the parking lot to get their own limo. Although Tamaki got good grades, Hikaru was right about a few things. Using logic just wasn't Tamaki's specialty.

_When they arrived at the park..._

"Haruhi, will you go with me to the dance?" Hikaru asked. He had made a pact that he wouldn't give up unless he lost the date to someone else.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't really feel like going with a date, but I will attend. Honey-sempai talked me into it."

_'I still have a chance to dance with her, then. I bet she'll look kawaii in one of my designs... (Hikaru mind theater)'_

Suddenly, Honey-sempai interrupted his Haruhi filled thoughts.

"Have some ice cream." Honey offered, holding up a cone to Hikaru, while Haruhi reached for it. It was the last cone, and Haruhi wasn't really paying attention, as she read her book.

Her hands gently brushed against Hikaru, who felt overjoyed as goose bumps fell upon him.

"Oh, so sorry, Haru-chan, but this is the last cone." Honey broke the silence, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Oh, then you can have it, Haruhi." Hikaru offered.

"No, you can have it. I've had one already." Haruhi took her hand off Hikaru's, reluctantly.

"I have an idea, you guys can SHARE it!" Honey gave a mischievous grin.

Hikaru gave a light shrug, and let Haruhi have the first lick. Just as Hikaru leaned in to have a lick...

"MMMMMMMMM YUMMY!" Tamaki suddenly came out of nowhere, devouring the entire ice cream cone, before Hikaru could have at it. "AAAAAAAHHHH, BRAIN FREEZE!"

"Do you even have a brain, tono?!" Hikaru yelled, just inches from Haruhi's face. Realizing this, a slight blush broke across his face.

Silence followed until Honey blurted out, "So do we all have dates for the dance at the country club this Friday?" Honey asked.

Suddenly the anger Hikaru had disappeared. He suddenly remembered his pledge and why he had followed Haruhi to the park in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chances is written by Linda; and edited by Olivia and Jackie. 3 Thank you for all the kind comments and for being so patient and waiting for this. :D

"Err... Haruhi, can I ask you something in private?" Hikaru questioned, maintaining his harsh facial expression, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

But just as Haruhi was about to answer, Tamaki interrupted. "Hikaru, whatever you want to say to Haruhi, you can say in front of her daddy." He folded his arms and closed his eyes triumphantly. But Haruhi was already walking off to the side to talk with Hikaru.

_'So much for listening to her daddy..._' Tamaki thought sadly, crouching on the floor and drawing squiggles in the dirt with his finger.

"Haruhi, now that we've got some time to talk in private. I was wondering if... if..." Hikaru stuttered, looking around the park to preoccupy his eyes.

_'Hikaru... hurry up and ask her already...' _Kaoru thought, restraining Tamaki.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Haruhi gave him a bright smile, looking into his cat-like eyes.

"I know you don't want a date for the dance... but could you... consider going with me?"

Haruhi thought for a minute. As she considered the time, place, _food_, and that sad little look in Hikaru's eyes, and his recently strange behavior, she answered, "It depends. I'm not one for dances. But I do owe you a favor."

Tamaki felt like he's just been socked in the stomach with a glove made of brick, if that's even possible. He melted away onto the floor, and like jello flopped out of Kaoru and Mori's restraining arms.He wanted to be alone, and went into his dark place, in fetal position.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was feeling like he was on Cloud 9. He suppressed a grin, nodding wordlessly at Haruhi and walking to his brother.

The entire host club left the park after that, Hikaru and Kaoru went home,Hikaru esatatic at his non-rejection, Kyouya gave Tamaki a lift in his limo, careful not to disturb him in his idiotic state. While the two cousins gave Haruhi a lift home.

"Now I can finally finish my book." Haruhi thought to herself, stretching and yawning after a nice warm bath and laying in her bed.

But her concentration was blocked, the only thing she could do was recall Tamaki and Hikaru's weird behavior. They seemed stranger than usual, if possible. But Hikaru seemed more depressed. For some reason she felt as if something had happened, and she was the only one not to realize it.

"I'm nuts, aren't I?" She asked to no one which surprised her when somebody replied.

"Well... that isn't a very nice thing to say about yourself, Haruhi." The familiar voice answered, startling her as she turned her head towards the door, seeing her father in his drag, closing the door behind him.

"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" She quickly got up from her bed and headed into the kitchen to make him some tea. He waved to her in gratitude.

"My shift ended earlier today, and I was thinking we should have a girl's night out, what do you say? Daddy can buy you some cute outfits! I heard from that nice boy Kyouya that you were going to a country club dance with them."

_'They've got dad in on it...'_Haruhi thought angrily, a sense of irritation filling the tiny room.

"So, does my little Haruhi have a date? _Ohhh_... your first formal dance! I'm so excited!!!" Ranka took his daughter in his arms and enveloped her into a huge hug, bear like if you will.

"Dad... you're cutting off my oxygen." Haruhi was looking up at her father with a blank glare.

"Oh sorry, daddy's just so happy for you." Ranka gave another grin, letting go of Haruhi and taking a sip of tea. "So? How about it? Daddy's going to take you shopping!"

_'Hmm... if I don't go with him, he'll buy me something poofy and frilly... I guess I have no other choices...'_ Haruhi looked up at her father and gave a small nod.

"Sure d-" And before she could even finish her sentence, Ranka had dragged her out of their apartment and they were off to the department stores.

_'That book is never going to be finished.'_

"How about this one, Haruhi?" He offered, holding up a revealing velvet red dress and pushing it up to her face.

"Uhh..." And before she knew it, her father had shoved her into the dressing room with a half a dozen dresses to try on.

"Daddy'll be back in awhile with more dresses!!!" And with that he was off, leaving Haruhi to try on dress after dress.

_'He's gone insane...' _Haruhi thought to herself, slipping out of her clothes casually.

"HARU-CHAN? ARE YOU IN HERE? HARU-CHAN?!" Honey's familiar voice echoed into the quiet dressing room,** for women**.

"HEY, THIS IS A WOMEN'S DRESSING ROOM, YOU PERVERT!" A loud feminine voice scolded the source of the first voice.

'_How on Earth did they find me here? -.-' _Haruhi sighed, tossing on a dress from the pile.

"B-... I'm looking for my onee-chan! I'm lost! Wahh!" Haruhi could hear the soft giggles of several women in the changing area, all cooing Honey.

"Well then go right ahead, sweetheart."

"Thank you, HARU-CHAN? HARU-CHAN?" Honey asked again, and the voice got louder and closer with each Haru-Chan.

"Chan? Didn't you say your older sister?" Another voice asked.

"Oh... it's my nickname for her." Honey giggled and Haruhi could hear the squeak of his bunny.

"Aww, how adorable!!!!"

"Yes ma'am." It seemed that the host club probably split up, as Honey was the only one present.

"Where could she be at this commoner's... store...?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as the two friends weaved in and out of stores and aisles looking for Haruhi. "Kyoya, are you sure my daughter's here?"

"Yes I'm positive, her father told me about it. You didn't have to make us come, y'know..." Kyoya sighed, following his friend through the commoner's mall. He had been here once before, however he was asleep for most of the time and stranded without any cell phones, money, or credit cards.

"What?! And leave my beloved daughter to fend for herself late at night with all these boys running around? NEVER, what kind of parents would we be, mommy?" Tamaki stood up on top of a display table and looked around the store.

"HEY, YOU GET OFF THE DISPLAY TABLE! BLONDEY!!!" An angry store manager shouted in their direction.

"Hahaha, who would be dumb enough to climb on a display table?" Tamaki laughed to himself, still searching while Kyoya looked up at him, rolling his eyes.

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THE TABLE!" The steaming man grabbed Tamaki by the collar and yanked him to the floor before walking off, leaving Tamaki with a huge bump on his head.

"Idoit." Kyoya looked down at Tamaki, holding his clipboard and fixing his glasses.

"No, no I'm fine... Just need to find Haruhi is all." Tamaki quickly got up and was on the search again.

"Hmm... this looks like one of mother's designs..." Kaoru looked down at the article of clothing on the rack, linking arms with his brother.

"No, mother would never make something that tacky, Kaoru..."

"You're right Hikaru, how could I have ever forgotten that?"

"Oh it's alright , I still love you!" Hikaru hugged his brother gently.

"Kawaiiiiiiiii, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-Kun are so kawaiiiii, neh? I told you, Suzuki!" A girl giggled from a far off corner, pointing the twins out to her friend.

"Why are we being followed?" Hikaru quickly whispered to his twin, putting the shirt back and taking out his cell phone.

"Well, there's a lot of girls that like incestuous twins." Kaoru commented, helping his brother punch in Haruhi's number.

_"BAKAS! WHY DID THE HOST CLUB FOLLOW ME TO THE MALL?! AND WHY IS HONEY-SENPAI IN THE WOMEN'S DRESSING ROOM?!"_Haruhi answered with a loud booming voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **HEY! This is Ma, here. I'm so glad you all love this story! We all worked really hard to get it here! Sorry, we can't update enough!!! We do not own the manga/ anime Ouran High School Host Club or _**any**_ of the characters, although that would be awesome, as Ma can kill Tamaki off, mwahaha. OH, man... I lost ½ a page of my story... so I had to rewrite it... GAH CURSE YOU, HANDS!!! Yes I made Tamaki really pathetic in this chapter... here's hoping there's no flamers D

* * *

The Hitachiin boys twitched and leaned back, throwing their cell phone aside, while watching as the cell phone bounced around, Haruhi's voice booming through it loudly.

"You get it Hikaru, Haruhi is scary." Kaoru hid behind his brother, egging him on.

"Al-alright... I'll be brave and face her!" Hikaru stood up all high and mighty, as if he were going out to battle, picking up the cell phone and putting it to his ear.

_"Hello? Hikaru?!? Kaoru?!? GAH, did you bakas hang up on me? PIMA!!!!!"_

"No, I'm still here, Haruhi. Where are you?"

_"Where do you think I am?! The woman's dressing room!"_

"Haru-chan! I found you!!!! We were so worried! B- AHHHHHH"

_"Honey-senpai, you perv! Don't walk in on me while I'm changing!!!"_ Haruhi's fierce voice echoed through, knocking Hikaru down to the floor, his ear drum beating loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tamaki sat on a bench in front of some laughing children with Kyoya.

Kyoya was thinking about going back to bed to rest his head after a hard day, but Tamaki insisted on finding Haruhi. Although Kyoya knew the reason why he was so insistent, Tamaki himself did not know. Now the only thing between him and a soft goose feathered bed was a sobbing Tamaki and he didn't want to relive the embarrassing situation that recently occurred.

_Memory:_

_"Please Kyoya!!! Please!" Tamaki sobbed with snot dripping from his nose as he begged for him to come to the convention with him._

_"No, I'm not going to some silly manga convention with you. I will not profit from it." He stated, fixing his glasses. Which left Tamaki sprawled out on the ground with tantrums and he thrashed and pulled childishly._

* * *

"Mommy... can I get some ice cream?" A small child asked from behind them, tugging at his mother's sleeve.

"Mommy... can I get some ice cream?" Tamaki mimicked perfectly, snot dripping onto Kyoya's silk shirt as he mentally noted to burn his shirt.

"No, Tamaki... You have money yourself." He rolled his eyes, looking around hopelessly.

"It's not for me; it's for Haruhi how happy she will be when daddy gives her ice cream." Tamaki says in his moment of insanity pulling and tugging hopelessly.

"Well stop being a freeloader then!" Kyoya snapped with loss of sleep, fixing his glasses again and sitting calmly while Tamaki whimpered at the edge of the bench.

With the scary rage of a thousand red bangle tigers, Haruhi verbally forced Hikaru and Kaoru to retrieve Honey.

"I'm scared Hikaru. Haruhi is so scary when she's angry." Kaoru shuddered as he recalled the _incident._

"Come on, Honey-senpai." The Hitachiin brothers retrieved Honey and brought him off, Mori shortly arriving minutes later.

"Let's call Kyoya and tell him that we found Haruhi!" Honey suggested and flipped open his phone.

_"Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered on the other line.

"Kyo-chan?"

_"Yes, hunny?"_

"We found Haru-chan! So we can leave now, right?"

_"Not exactly... Tamaki is still asleep, how about you and Mori collect him, while I go home to rest?"_

"Ohh... okay, Kyo-chan, where are you right now?"

_"In front of the ice cream shop on the first floor..."_

"Kaaay, wait for us then, bye bye Kyo-chan!" Hunny closed his phone and climbed on top of Mori. "Kao-chan, Hika-Chan, stay and wait for Haru-chan, we're going to watch over Tama-Chan while Kyo-Chan goes to slee-"

"Actually Hunny-Senpai... I think I'll be going home as well, I haven't been getting sleep the past week." Kaoru interrupted. "You'll be alright, won't you, Hikaru?"

"Hhuhg..." Hikaru looked at Kaoru with uncertainty in his eyes before nodding.

"Good then good bye my brothers." Kaoru nodded before heading off in the opposite direction as Hikaru was left alone.

He sighed making his way to the opening of the dressing room, greeting Haruhi as she stepped out, her hands clutching a single dress.

"Are you ready to leave?" Hikaru asked, looking around the department store, hands in his pockets.

"Mmm... my dad already left for his okama bar, claiming he has overtime." Haruhi shrugged indifferently, the two of them heading to the cashier to pay for the dress.

Hikaru considered offering to pay for her dress, but she'd probably lash out on him again, so he decided against it as the purchase was made and the two left the mall.

* * *

_Dream Sequence..._

_"I love you tono." Haruhi came close to Tamaki's face._

_"Oh Haruhi, daddy loves you too!" Tamaki squealed in delight, coming closer to kiss her._

_  
"Ohhh... daughter your cheeks are so rough!" He exclaimed._

_"Uhh... Tama-chan... wake up... you're kissing Takashi..."_

_"What? Hunny-Senpai, give Haruhi and me some privacy..."_

_"But people are staring at us..." Hunny's distant voice persisted._

Suddenly Tamaki sprung up from his slumber only to realize that he was in Mori's arms being carried out of the department store.

"Ahh! How selfish you two are, leaving Haruhi in there all alone!" He hopped out of Mori's arms and rushed back to the entrance of the mall.

"We should probably tell him that the mall's closed... and Haru-Chan left with Hika-chan an hour ago.

"Let me in!" Tamaki pounded his fists against the glass doors, before whimpering into fetal position.

Mori attempted to carry Tamaki again.

"No... not leaving without Haruhi..." He frowned stubbornly.

"Haru-chan already left with Hika-"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me??!" Tamaki quickly got up and ran into the darkness.

Mori and Hunny stood there, while they climbed on his shoulder and the two headed home.

"So, you're coming over on poker night, right?"

A grunt was heard in the distance as the night consumed all.

* * *

On a distant street, far, far away...

"Ohh... Look at those children in the street." Haruhi commented in an attempt to break the silence.

"Mmm..." Hikaru answered, walking with his hand behind his head and elbows up in the air. He was still disappointed that Haruhi had turned him down and the host club ditching them didn't help matters at all.

They were lost, that much was obvious. They had been ditched at a park and decided to attempt to find their way back to Haruhi's, which was with no doubt far far away, as even Haruhi had no idea where they were.

Suddenly a droplet fell on Hikaru's soft red hair, and yet another, finally there was a puddle, until he noticed he was raining. (Aiiii, he's slow)

Luckily enough, there was her apartment just two blocks away.

"Are you cold?" Hikaru finally asked, looking at his watch, 10:15pm / 22:15.

"A little..." She shrugged indifferently while rubbing her shoulders when a jacket was draped around her shoulders and Hikaru walked in front of Haruhi, with a t-shirt on.

"HEY! You idiot! I didn't want your jacket!! Get back here and take it before you freeze to death!" She chased after him, the jacket cradled in her arms.

Finally, they arrived at her door, both out of breath and dripping with rain, when thunder boomed, Haruhi quickly fell to the floor in fetal position.

"Oh right you're afraid of thunder..." He looked at her with concern. "When will your father be home?"

"I never know these days..." Haruhi whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Writing this while procrastinating doing my bio, socio, and english hws. Haha, see how much I love Hikaharu? Pure Dedication!!! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor as of its contents, characters, plot lines, etcetera, etcetera. I write best when in dance class, lol it's how I wrote chapter 3, and part of chapter 4. Ahem, as you may notice, some occasional notes of commentary are made, ehehehe...

12/5:O I'm not procrastinating anything... except for... my... sociology paper... but that can wait awhile... and my biology letter... lol ok I'm procrastinating for my love of HikaHaru, totally worth it.

1/28: By the way, I've only read the first two volumes of the manga and all the eps. of the anime. So... I don't know how anyone's parents look like and only know what Jackie tells me... heh... I'm trying to catch up, thanks to Jackie :D

* * *

Hikaru had attempted to make tea to calm Haruhi down. However he had to comfort her with the other arm, so the tea was less than satisfactory.

"It'll be-"

"HARUHI! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Tamaki shouted and loud pounds were landed against the apartment door.

"Great, just what I needed." Hikaru thought to himself as he reluctantly got off the couch and headed for the door.

When, a cold firm familiar hand gripped his wrist.

"Eh? Haruhi, you don't want me to get the door?"

"Don't leave me..."

"What am I going to do about the lord?"

But Haruhi was too deep in thought to be bothered with the details.

Eventually the knocks became faint as Tamaki gave up.

* * *

Outside...

Tamaki Mind Theater _Italicized._

_"Haruhi, let's light these candles for no apparent reason but to set the mood." Hikaru placed a hand on her lap._

_"Let me slip into something more comfortable..." Haruhi replied seductively._

_Haruhi came out in revealing frilly covered lingerie._

_And a candlelit dinner had in just seconds appeared on the table._

"AHHH! NO! MY POOR DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki got off the floor and pounded on the door with more fire.

* * *

Inside...

"Do you want me to make something to eat?" Hikaru offered, in the dark with occasional light from the lightning.

Haruhi had already fallen asleep in his arms (KAWAII).

He got up from the couch and pondered for a while on whether or not to carry her to her bed, but instead got her blanket and covered her to brave the cold while he got up to make instant ramen, though somehow burning it.

Half and Hour Later...

Hikaru walked to the sink to wash the bowl he had used when suddenly... the door busted open and there fell Kyoya and The lord... o.o?

Haruhi looked aghast at the broken down door and the two senpais lying on top of it.

"WHAT.THE.HELL..."Haruhi trembled with anger as she rose from her slumber."IS... WRONG WITH YOU BAKAS????"

"Oh... heh... well... I-" Tamaki began, before being interrupted with a huge scream.

"I only came and did this, because otherwise, I would be listening to his bickering all night long." Kyoya shrugged indifferently, getting up from the door and helping Tamaki up.

"Well, as for you? AND WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DOOR?"

"Haruhi? Is something the matter? I heard you from a block away... Oh it's_**you..."**_Haruhi's father stood in the doorway, pointing at Tamaki with an accusing finger. "Hello Kyoya, so nice to see you." He sent a pleasant smile to Kyoya before turning to glare at Tamaki once more.

"Ehhh... Fujioka-Kun, how are you?" Tamaki greeted nervously.

"DID YOU BREAK OUR DOOR DOWN, YOU STUPID BOY?"

Tamaki shrunk staring up at the fuming man.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'll pay for it... I swear..." Tamaki's voice lowered to barely a whisper as he lowered to fetal position.(Yep... this again, Jackie D)

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!! MY POOOOOR HARUHI IS SICK AND NOW YOU'RE LETTING THE COLD RAIN AND BITTER WIND ENTER OUR HOME!!!!" He growled, shoving Tamaki out the doorway and picking up the phone to call the landlady.

"I guess I'll take Tamaki home... Good bye Haruhi, Hikaru, Fujioka-Kun." Kyoya nodded.

"Ohh... the landlady will be in here in due time... Haruhi, I don't feel safe with you sniffing and sneezing with a busted door... say why don't you stay at Hikaru's house? I'm sure he'd be glad to have you!" Haruhi's dad suggested, pushing Haruhi out the door with Hikaru and a suitcase. "Don't worry about daddy!!! I'm in perfect condition and can wait for that landlady!!"

"Ehhh?" Haruhi stared confused at the armoire now blocking the doorway and collapsed to exhaustion and being ill.

"Aii... I'll ask Kaoru to tell the chauffeur to bring the limo around then..." Hikaru said outloud, throwing his jacket over Haruhi and taking out his cell phone.

"Kaoru? Can you get the chauffeur to swing by Haruhi's place to pick us up... She'll be spending the night."

"_Oh really? –cough- -cough- I'm at Hunny-Senpai's playing poker right now... but I'll send somebody to take you home."_ Kaoru explained in a hurry, quickly hanging up on his brother.

* * *

"We've arrived young master." The chauffeur slowed to a stop in front of the Hitachiin home. He then got out and opened the door for Haruhi and Hikaru, handing them an umbrella.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi expectantly and gave a commanding look. "Take the umbrella Haruhi."

"Wh-what?" She stuttered in ager.

"I'm offering you refuge for the night, the least you can do is hold an umbrella over my head."

She grabbed the umbrella with force and held it above the two of them before bonking him on the head with it and holding it for herself. Earlier today, he had given his jacket to her to protect her from the cold. Now he was commanding her to hold an umbrella while she was a guest to his home.

Hikaru stood in the same spot for a few moments before rushing after her and reaching for the umbrella.

Haruhi rushed away from him before tripping on a rock and in slow-motion fell towards the puddle, before being caught in mid-drop by Hikaru. The umbrella flew away as easily as a leaf could be lifted by the wind.

Suddenly Haruhi began laughing, breaking the long silence. Hikaru looked at her confused until he began laughing along. Laughter is contagious as they say.

Finally Haruhi got out of his hold, and fell to the ground, butt first. Hikaru joined her on the ground, the two were beyond drenched and Haruhi splashed water from the puddle onto Hikaru.

Heartbeats increased as Hikaru leaned in.

"Young master, you'll catch a cold." The chauffeur's stuffy voice interrupted.

"I'll be there right away!" Hikaru quickly got up and pulled Haruhi to her feet, a blush slowly leaving her face.

There was no use in going after the umbrella; it had long left the residence.

Another blush appeared when Hikaru realized he was leading her to his home by holding her hand.

As if Haruhi had read his mind, she wiggled her hand out of his gasp and was now keeping at a steady pace 1 foot behind him.

* * *

Hikaru's servants informed him that there was no spare room ready to receive guests, so he took the floor and Haruhi took the bed in his room.

He decided it was the gentleman's thing to do to let the girl have the bed.

He was watching her from his place on the floor, her steady heartbeat was revealed as her chest slowly rose and fell at the same pace.

She seemed to sense he was watching her. "Hikaru... are you still awake?" She turned to face the window as to avoid his gaze.

He stayed silent, not wanting to talk to her and to avoid all awkward conversation. 

Hope you enjoyed it, review please :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Bonjour! This is Ma here, sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had the time. Here's hoping you enjoy it. Sorry for the cliffhanger x.x. I know how much I hate those things! Thank you for the words, Jackie , I was completely tongue-tied and scatter-brained while writing this o.o. Also tell Rui to forgive me, I still have not given her, her long overdue plushies :. Don't actually try omelets and porridge with maple syrup, I never have and I'm not liable if you do try lol. It's summer!! I need to start on my summer project D:

* * *

At 7am sharp, two maids rushed in, woke Haruhi and Hikaru, and laid fresh clothing out for them.

Haruhi had a sleepy look as she was led to the bathroom by the maids, to get ready for the day, finally attacking her with a khaki skirt, sweater-vest, and a long sleeve white shirt.

'I don't see how I couldn't have worn my own clothes. What was the point of bringing luggage?' Haruhi was led down the dining hall by a pair of impatient maids.

"Please enjoy the small breakfast our chef prepared. Since young master Kaoru did not come home last night, you will be joined only by young master Hikaru." They spoke monotonously and simultaneously.

Haruhi gave them a small smile that was not returned, and entered the hall.

'_Small?_' She thought to herself, the long table was dressed in piles of food, with Hikaru sipping a cup at one end. He too was wearing a sweater vest, white long sleeve, except instead of a skirt (sorry fangirls), a pair of khakis.

She walked softly to the only available chair, trying to avoid the gaze of the many servants, whose eyes followed her like a painting.

"Took you long enough." Hikaru growled, taking a ladle and quickly serving himself some porridge.

She ignored him, all her focus was on the food. Although what he did next, definitely caught her attention.

He reached across the table for a bottle, come to think of it there were like fifty maple syrup bottles scattered across the table, turning it upside down and dumped the contents into the steaming bowl of porridge along with eggs and some meat.

She twitched her eye while he ate a spoonful, expression non-changing as he indifferently swallowed each and every bite. He noticed her gaze, returning it except eyebrow-raised.

"Why are you staring at me? I know I'm handsome but it's quite rude to stare." He teased, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Who said I was staring?" She blushed, unbeknownst to even herself as she used chopsticks skills to get a random piece of food, and stuffing her mouth, her eyes glittered quickly. Wondering what she had grabbed, before serving herself a little of everything.

"I say so, Haruhi. Here, try this with the Tamagoyaki. What have you got to lose? If you hate it, I'll eat it and never bug you about it ever again."

She sighed, reaching for the maple syrup bottle and reluctantly poured half the bottle onto the one omelet, eyes wide open at the amount, her lip trembled when the fragment of Tamagoyaki was within an inch of her mouth.

"Just try it, stop being so overdramatic." Hikaru rolled his eyes, eating his fourth helping of porridge.

A shock of flavor rang throughout her body, she hungered for more, although she herself was not fond of sweets, the balance of flavor was absolutely divine. She tried not to show it, which only resulted in a creepy pedo-smile.

"Why are you grinning like that? Is it good? Bad?" Hikaru scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I suppose it tastes alright. So what are we doing after breakfast?"

"I planned on taking a walk, you're welcome to join if you'd like." Hikaru shrugged, pushing his body away from the table. "Take as long as you'd like to finish breakfast, I'll be in my room working on one thing or another."

Haruhi took several more plates of food, before patting her stomach, satisfied and lazily slipped up the stairs and into Hikaru's room.

* * *

But he was asleep, snoring loudly, curled up on his bed and looking adorable.

Haruhi didn't know if she should wake him up or wait for him, she decided to wait. Afterall, even if he had been a jerk, he did stay up with her while she was sick the previous night, in fact she believed he had nursed her back to health, for she had no more symptoms of the flu.

Just as that though crossed her mind, Hikaru turned over and drool was visible on his lip, as he mumbled, turning away from her.

"Consider us even." Haruhi whispered, taking a tissue from his bedside and dabbing at the drool.

As she sat on the bed, Haruhi wondered if he had caught a fever caring for her the night before. So she placed a steady hand on his forehead, and before she was able to remove it, an arm pinned her down, across her chest.

Haruhi tried to keep a steady heartbeat and breath, finally Hikaru turned over again in his sleep, and she gasped for air. Blushing slightly, she quickly got up and gazed at him, finally deciding on what to do.

"Hikaru, wake up!" She shook him gently.

"Ten more minutes..." He grumbled, pulling the blanket closer.

"It's Ten-Thirty, Hikaru!" She tried again, with no avail. The snores had returned and she gave up, digging through her luggage for a book to read while she waited.

Hours passed, and still the room contained no sound besides the quiet breathing of both occupants and the occasional page turn from Haruhi.

* * *

Finally a ten past noon, a maid came into the room to alert them of Kaoru's return.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, I'm b-... brother? Is he alright, Haruhi?" Kaoru made a beeline for the bed.

"Fine, fine. I checked his temperature a few moments ago and I think he just didn't get much sleep last night, because he decided to be chivalrous and allow me the privilege of having the bed."

"Ahh... that doesn't seem like my brother." Kaoru thought out-loud, quickly covering his mouth and changing the subject. "So, shall we go have some lunch while we allow him to sleep?" Kaoru chirped cheerfully, offering his arm to her.

Haruhi mindlessly ate, while Kaoru watched, waiting for a reaction to the food the cooks has prepared.

"How's the fatty tuna?" Kaoru finally asked, eyes wandering the dining hall.

"Hmm? Oh it's marvelous. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. But I was wondering if you might arrange for a taxi to take me back home after lunch?" Haruhi finished her only helping.

"Was the food not to your satisfaction? Were we not courteous enough? Has Hikaru been mistreating you?"

"No, nothing like that. I'd rather not impose any longer. I can pay my own fare. Or if you might point me in the direction of a bus stop?" Haruhi rose from her seat.

"Well alright, how about I accompany you on this trip?" Kaoru stood up quickly.

"No it's quite alright, I can manage." Haruhi pulled her suitcase from under the table and walked towards the front door.

'When had she placed the suitcase there?' Kaoru thought to himself, sitting back down and finishing his meal quickly.

* * *

Haruhi sighed, breathing in the fresh air as she tried to locate a bus stop in this god forsaken place. She had no idea what had caused her to leave so abruptly. She was unable to forget the scene that had taken place in Hikaru's bedroom. She was unable to shake off the feeling she had when Hikaru's arm laid against her body.

What the hell was up with her? She must be delusional. She had to leave to clear her head. Kaoru didn't help matters at all as she piled her plate full of food and watched her intently.

She sighed, pulled out her cell phone and called a taxi after another failed attempt at hitch-hiking.

"WHAT? She LEFT? Why'd you let her leave on her own? What if she's kidnapped?" Hikaru overreacted.

When he had awoken from his 'quick' nap, he had expected for Haruhi to have been impatiently waiting with a book in hand, but instead, it was his beloved brother.

"Relax, I'm sure she's fine. Haruhi can take care of herself, we don't have to wor-" Kaoru watched as his brother slammed the door close. "-ry..."

(Trust me, the scene would have been much, much, more dramatic if it were raining. But I feel I've overdone the raining/thunder/lightning thing too much, so a sunny semi cloudy day...)

The more aggressive red head walked along the countryside, looking a bit anxious while the calmer more laid-back one walked slowly behind, following in the other's presence.

"Good going, Kaoru! We've been walking for half an hour and I still don't see Haruhi, what if she fell into a ditch somewhere?" Hikaru stopped and sighed.

"You do realize that you could have called her, this entire time, right?" Kaoru smirked, leaning against a tree for shade.

'Phone...? That's right... the phone Kaoru and I had given her... I'm so slow...' Hikaru dug in his pocket for the familiar phone, but instead found pocket lint and his school id.

"Err... Kaoru, could I use your phone for a second?" In his hastiness to leave the house and search for Haruhi, he had completely forgotten his phone and turned to face his brother.

"Why? Forgot yours?" The younger twin teased, handing his cell phone over.

"Thanks." The older brother turned to avoid his brother's gaze and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello? Kaoru?_" A female's voice answered the other line.

"It's Hikaru."

"_Oh... Sorry I left without telling you, but you were asleep so I just told Kaoru to tell you. Don't worry, I'm home now. Tono, Kyoya, Honey-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai are here, playing a board game._" Her voice came through clearly and Hikaru felt a chill at the sound of the word, 'Tono'.

"Oh... Who said I'd care that you left? I just wanted to call to tell you to return the outfit you borrowed from my residence." Hikaru turned cold and handed the phone off to Kaoru and made his trek back to the house.

"Haruhi? Sorry about my brother." Kaoru apologized, running after Hikaru.

"I have to go now, you're free to come over if you wish to play as well."

Before he even had a chance to answer, the phone clicked off after a loud yell by Hunny-Senpai.


End file.
